Fading Away
by NeuroticMusing
Summary: Post Endgame: Orwell is still in her mindset from the last episode, and Vince is trying to help. However, he may be a bit more successful if he didn't have his head in the clouds just as much as his partner did. Vince/Orwell


**Hello dear Cape fandom. How's it going? **

**Random oneshot, of course. Post Endgame.**

**I own nothing. Just the right to have these crazy muses flood my imagination. **

_**Fading Away**_

Orwell hadn't felt so lost in all of her life. Even when she left home as a teen, she still felt _some _hope. Not these days, though. These days, she had so much clogging her mind. Everything was cloudy, as though someone had turned on a smoke screen. She didn't know what was going to happen, and frankly, she was scared.

Vince, her best friend, her partner, her… everything, had come so close to going home. The blogger knew that she would have to let go eventually, but that thought just hurt way too much.

What would happen to her once he was gone? The brunette could already tell that she was steadily going downhill. Her headaches had shown proof that it was just the beginning. She was slowly fading away, and Vince would never see it coming. That one miniscule amount of light she had left in her life was all for her partner. Orwell wanted to see him reunited with his family. He deserved that much after having everything ripped from under him.

What hurt the worst was that Vince probably had no idea how she felt about him. In his eyes, she was just his partner at best. The vigilante longed to get back home. He was so busy looking at the past or at the future, that he couldn't even see what was right in front of him. He probably never saw the tears in her eyes whenever he mentioned Dana, neither did he notice that she stifled her sobs whenever he barged into the room unannounced.

Orwell was lost without Vince. Without him, everything was dark. She was alone with nothing to fight for. He was happy with his family, though. There was _no _way that she would try to tamper with that thought. As miserable as she was, it mattered more to her that her best friend was going where he wanted to be.

-0-

The Cape had never realized just how much he cared for his partner, until she was kidnapped. Before then, he knew that she was a dear friend to him, but he never knew that he cared to the point of _loving _her.

Anytime she cried out in the middle of the night from being woken up from a nightmare, his heart broke for her. Then he had to deal with her being distant. He was exceptionally worried when she said that someone was watching her. Who the hell was watching her? If he ever found out who was messing with her, they would _really _regret it.

Aside from feeling very protective over her, Vince realized that it was more than that. He was definitely falling in love again, no matter how impossible that seemed.

The vigilante had no idea what to do. He had a wife and son already. Adding a love interest into the mix was just asking for trouble. The only thing he really could do was hope to God that some light would be shed on the subject… and soon at that.

-0-

_Vince woke up to a chilly gust of air surging past him. He stifled a yawn and sat up in his bed, taking a minute to groggily look around his hideout for the blogger. She stayed the night with him but, oddly enough, was nowhere to be seen. _

_The vigilante dropped to his feet and padded on in search of his partner. She had been acting weird lately; the last thing he needed was for her to go off and get herself hurt. _

_When he found her, she was hunched over as she quickly worked at her computer. Something hadn't been right. She looked concentrated as she always did, but this time it looked like she was going through some internal conflict._

_It took more than a gentle peck on the top of her head, but Vince did start to get some answers after a while. However, there was something that he didn't see coming._

_Neither of them knew what caused it, but a few moments later, their mouths were on top of each other's. What had started out tentatively heated up rather quickly. Their hands went in search for everything that was seemingly untouchable, whilst their bodies crashed dangerously close to one another._

_The sandy blonde's shirt fell to the ground, which only fed the passionate flame even more. The Cape pressed his partner against the wall and dropped kisses all the way down Orwell's neck. He almost couldn't keep himself away as she separated from the kiss to pull her tank top over her head. _

_When she tossed it haphazardly to the floor, Vince placed both hands on the brunette's hips and continued the kiss. Orwell ran both of her hands up his muscular chest and took in every crevice until she got to his neck. She then linked her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her shorter level._

_As their hips grinded up against each other, there was really no question as to where this morning would take them._

"_Vince," Orwell breathed through their partially connected lips, "I need you. More than I've ever needed someone before. _Please _don't leave me."_

Almost as if Vince had a meeting with _déjà vu_, his eyes opened for what felt like the second time that morning. He sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes with a groan. That was all a dream? It _felt _so real. It felt _too _real.

Just as he did in his dream, the vigilante looked around for his partner. Eerily enough, his dream had been right. Orwell stayed the night with him after Vince begged her not to leave his hideout. (She was having one of the days where she barely said a word and just stared off into space. Could you blame him for not wanting her to go?)

Only, he didn't need to look around. Once he brought his eyes down to the bed that he laid in, the brunette was plain to see. She had been curled up against his back, sleeping soundly with him.

He then remembered his dream and quickly peeked under his part of the blanket to make sure that he was still fully clothed. A hefty sigh escaped his lips as he saw the sweatpants that he had worn to bed. Again, that dream was _too _real.

His dream scared him to no end. Especially because he couldn't get it out of his mind. The vigilante could practically feel his partner's lips on his, just like he could almost feel how soft her flesh felt against his.

Vince's worst fear was that it would affect how he and Orwell interacted. She would know something was up if he started stuttering around her…

A smile etched onto his features as he studied the beautiful brunette that lay next to him. Orwell really was a pretty girl; there was no denying that. He hated to hear the sound of her crying, or feel how badly her body shook when it wracked with sobs.

He really wished that he wasn't in love with her. Everything about Orwell was endearing to him. She had such a good heart. And she was a friggen genius too. Without her help, Vince wouldn't be this close to getting his name cleared.

Vince owed so much to his partner, but he didn't know where to begin.

As the blogger stirred a few moments later, the vigilante's heart started running a mile a minute. A little whine escaped her lips as she realized that she was being watched.

"Vince, it's really nice that you offer me to sleep with you, but do you have to stare?" Orwell stifled a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of the corner of her eyes.

The vigilante felt a blush burn into his cheeks. Did she have to use the _sleep with _phrase _now _of all times? To keep himself from seeming anymore conspicuous, he just let out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Orwell," he breathed out nervously.

"It's okay," she smiled lightly. "That just means that you owe me a huge cup of coffee."

The man in Vince knew he could come up with a much better idea than that, but he just buried that thought down deep inside. He was still married for crying out loud! What the hell was he thinking?

Vince knew that he wanted a solution to his love triangle, but he really wasn't expecting it this soon! And really, he didn't have a solution at all. What he had was a humongous problem. There was no doubt that he wanted his partner, but how could he break it to his wife and son?

"_Oh yeah, Dana, I'm still alive. Been alive for a year now but was trying to get my name back. And hey, guess what! I fell in love with the woman who helped me!"_

Yeah. Problematic.

The vigilante had a huge problem on his hands. And, unfortunately for him, it seemed as though the problem was just going to get worse and worse with every waking moment.

Orwell let out a light sigh and dropped to her feet. She was getting nowhere with her partner. All she wanted was a cup of coffee… As she walked over to the coffee pot, the Cape had to keep his eyes from following her. Of course, it ended up not working out so well.

Vince pictured himself banging his head up against the wall. _Just kill me now_, he griped.

**Well, what'd you all think? Is Vince screwed or what? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
